


Blame

by MyNameJett



Series: Sort of Songfics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda Dark, M/M, Short, lots of chaos, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameJett/pseuds/MyNameJett
Summary: Another small snippet of life, concerning Dark and Anti





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> I did this once again, I felt like writing something a bit darker than usual. Help me to get into that mood for some of my next pieces....  
> Anyways, the song for this one is titled Blame by Bastille, highly suggest you listen to it, it's a great song!  
> https://youtu.be/yWzIkW07lXo

    Dark stared at the being in front of him, and for the first time, he felt fear. he could hear his heart racing, his blood pumping. But he did not run. He knew it was foolish, but he didn't care. The allure of Anti was too much. So he stayed. The adrenaline kept him on his feet, where he otherwise would have collapsed. But he would never allow himself to look weak in front of the man.... If he could even be called that.  
    Anti stood in front of Dark, gun in hand. He looked in his element. His eyes gleamed, one sickly and green the other a vibrant blue. Long red talon-like fingers teased the trigger of the gun, whose barrel had been placed in Dark's mouth. A ring of fire and ruin was set around them. Nobody would see them, and with all the screaming and efforts to get everything under control, nobody would hear the gunshot. Anti had Dark trapped, and he knew it.  
    "Finally!" Anti shrilled, voice filled with evil mirth, standing in front of Dark like the cat that caught the canary. "I have you! There is nowhere for you to hide!" Anti giggled, and Dark was starting to feel the heat of the flames. His jaw ached with the effort of keeping to guns barrel in his mouth. "Don't you feel it? The blood in your veins?" Anti's voice had lost a bit of its volume. His hand forced Dark onto his knees, and Dark glared at him, fury radiating from him. "The hatred you may feel for me is incomparable to the hate I feel for you, Dark" Anti spat, leaning close to Dark's face. "I'd say that next time you should mind your goddamn business," Anti screeched, "but by then you'll be dead." Anti's laugh was an awful sound. But Dark took a bit of it to his advantage. He spat the gun out of his mouth, but just as he was about to get up, Anti back-handed him with the gun. Dark fell to the pavement and growled as Anti stepped closer. Anti kicked Dark to the pavement, his face hitting it hard. Anit once again stomped on Darks head, forcing his already broken nose to be ground up, his teeth clacking and scraping against it.  
    Anti let up, placing the gun directly to the back of Dark's head. "Any last words?"  
    "Yeah, actually." Dark attempted to turn his head to speak, but Anti quickly smashed that idea down, along with his head. "Why the hell did you cause so much chaos just to kill me?" Dark knew he was bad, but he had never done anything to Anti, despite how much he hated the little snake.  
    "Me? _Me!?!_ " Anti sounded enraged now. "Don't you dare try to blame me! This is your fault!" Anti smacked the gun against his head, and Dark saw spots surface. "Don't pin it on me, you idiot!!"  
    "How did I do this? I never once went after you, you slithering snake!" Dark had made a mistake. He could feel it the instant he felt Anti's weight lift off of him. Before he could even think about escaping, the weight came back, hard and hot, right at his leg. He felt a snap, and heard Anti's triumphant sigh as his weight once more fell upon Dark's back. "I don't care." Dark gritted through the pain. "Kill me then. But know that my blood will always be on your hands." Dark chuckled. "I guess that's what you wanted though, isn't it?"  
    Anti was still. Silence surrounded them, despite the crackling of the fire and sobs of those in pain. Faintly, Dark could hear sirens. He reveled in the sound of anarchy and devastation, only a little down over the fact that he wouldn't be able to see it first hand.  
    " **You** did this, you monster. I trusted you, and you let me down." Anti's voice shook. Dark almost laughed but held himself back. "You were supposed to love me." Dark could just barely make out the words Anti said next, shocked. "I loved you, I trusted you. But you never did anything." Dark could just barely make out what sounded like a sob, soft, completely unlike anything Anti has ever said. "I would say I'm sorry..." Anti said, his voice returning to its natural fervor. Dark heard the click of the gun. "But I'm not the one to blame." A loud POP was the last thing Dark heard.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, I am happy to take them! Let me know what you think, I appreciate it immensely! Thanks! <3


End file.
